


The Guitar Teacher

by bloodtree



Category: Blur (Band), Britpop - Fandom
Genre: Graham Coxon/reader - Freeform, Guitar teacher, M/M, graham coxon/male reader, idk I thought it would be cute to make Graham a teacher, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodtree/pseuds/bloodtree
Summary: You’re bored during the pandemic and decide to take up guitar on YouTube. Your guitar teacher is  pretty handsome and interesting and makes learning guitar fun.
Relationships: Graham Coxon/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Graham Coxon/male reader fic! I don’t usually see reader fics, especially male reader fics, so I thought I’d write my own. I’m sure you can imagine yourself as a male reader if you don’t identify as male! 
> 
> Unbeta’d
> 
> Thanks to I for being my fic cheerleader!

2020 was supposed to be a year of fun and promises. Your new job was going to be ace. You were fully out to all your mates and family and no one cared. You finally had your own flat, though it was quite small and a basement it was still your own. You were even going to go out more, meet more guys. This year was yours. 

Of course no one suspected that a world wide pandemic would set in. When quarantine and lock down happened, you were forced to stay in your flat. Your mum would call you every day, fussing over you and how you’re eating and if you’re wearing your mask and if it was on properly. You kept quarantine and only left the flat to get food from either the shops or takeaway. Your friends zoom called you and you all had drinks over zoom, missing each other terribly. 

At least you still had your job. You worked from home like everyone else. At first it was great! You got up and made tea and walked the 3 meters to your desk with your computer. Zoom meetings were always conducted in your nice button up shirt with your briefs on. You could cuddle your dog Kip while you worked. You could eat cereal and toast for lunch and not be judged. You could get used to this. 

However, eight months passed and the pandemic wasn’t letting up. Your mates started going out more, sometimes mask less, and that scared you. You’re a hypochondriac so you took this sickness very seriously. You wished your mates well but you’d skip on the pub. Thankfully they understood but you weren’t included in the group texts much anymore. It was just you and Kip out for walks. Who needed human company when you had a tiny animal who adored you even if your breath stank from not brushing your teeth straight away in the mornings and you had not left the flat in months? 

Wanking and sleeping had become your hobbies to your disdain. 

“Kip,” you said to your little dog laying on your bed. “I’ve got to get a new hobby don’t I?”

When you moved to your new flat you had brought your electric guitar. You started to play it back in secondary school, back in year 11. You weren’t very good at it and you realized you were gay then so you didn’t really use it to pull girls. It was meant for a laugh when you were drunk. However in times of quarantine, it seemed like a good idea to pick it up again. 

YouTube is a wonderful source of information. You typed in “guitar lessons for beginners” in the search tab and pressed enter. You scrolled through mangy looking blokes who all could be in bad Beatles cover bands. 

You did stop at a video of a guy with big nerd glasses and a tweed jacket who promised to teach you the basic chords you’d need to make a song. Easy enough, so you clicked on his video. 

The man in the video was charming. He had a yellow Telecaster and showed you how to shape your fingers into an A major chord. He’d stutter when he talked, brushed his hands through his fringe, and pushed his glasses to his nose every so often. He was cute too, in an older guy way. He seemed good enough. You clicked on his username - tweedo, hah - and saw his other videos. 

Eventually you started to pick up the guitar again through tweedo. Each video he stuttered his way through his lesson but he seemed very knowledgeable. You were able to play the basic chords and he gave little theory lessons as well, as to why you’re playing the shape. Tweedo has a video on how to play a Who song, which you mastered in a week. You felt like Pete Townshend and even posed like him in your mirror, to Kip’s disapproval. 

On zoom calls you’d play what you learnt to your mates who all applauded you. You even played the odd Wonderwall to their drunken requests. It was fun again. You looked forward to learning guitar from tweedo‘s YouTube lessons. 

Eventually you worked your way through his videos. You checked his community tab, as you usually do since he posts when his new video is out, but this time it was different. He was offering zoom lessons for cheap! Only £20 a 45 minute session. You’d get his undivided private attention. You signed up for a session through his booking site. The next available zoom session as open on Wednesday at 6pm. Perfect! Right after work! You booked the session and paid with your bank card and felt silly for being so excited to learn from him in (virtual) person. 

**  
Wednesday came and work was busy. Even working from home online it was a mess. To top it off, Kip had an accident on your nice rug you had to clean up during your zoom meeting. You almost forgot your zoom session when your phone beeped that it was to start in 10 minutes. 

Shit! You raced to the bathroom to wash your face, change your shirt (you still changed into comfortable clothes even though you were always at home), plugged your guitar in, and barely made it to the zoom call. 

You typed in the password to the room assigned to you. Tweedo was already there waiting. You apologized profusely and he smiled gently, waving it off. 

“You’re y/n?” He asked shyly, sweeping his fringe off his forehead. 

You smile. “I am! Do I call you Tweedo or...?”

He laughed lightly. “Oh, no, please don’t. My name is Graham. You could call me that.” 

Graham. A name to a face; it was a really nice face now that you’ve seen it more properly. He had big brown doe eyes that were behind wire specs today. His prominent nose that he kept self consciously rubbing and you found his nose really cute. His lips slightly chapped because he kept pulling at them, sucking them between his teeth. His smile shy and wide, revealing big white teeth with a slight chipped tooth. He wore an Abyss shirt. His brown hair was wild, sticking up everywhere. He had little laugh lines around his eyes.

Graham was really fit. 

Graham cleared his throat politely to break the silence. “So, y/n, do you have anything in mind to learn tonight?” 

You snapped out of your reverie. “Oh erm, yeah! I was listening to a Syd Barrett song I’d like to learn. Do you know Syd Barrett?”

Graham chuckled. “That’s my bread and butter. I know everything by him. What’s the song?”

“‘Love you’”, you mumblead awkwardly, your cheeks growing hot. 

“Oh good one. That one is my favourite as well,” Graham grinned. He situated his guitar  
more comfortably. “It’s actually really easy! The strumming is a bit childlike. Here, I’ll show you.”

And with that the zoom session went on smoothly. Graham taught you how to play “Love You” and shyly mentioned that you should book another session so he could see how it turned out. You nodded enthusiastically, booking another session for next Wednesday at 6pm again. 

It became a weekly thing and something you looked forward to. It was nice to see Graham’s sweet face through zoom. You’d get butterflies in your stomach when it was 5:55pm and you were getting ready for the class. You made sure to look presentable and always made sure to have a cool band shirt on. Graham had even complimented you on your Pavement shirt, which took up a good part of your guitar lesson. 

The lessons started to become not lessons but hanging out sessions. At one point Graham even stopped charging you. “All we do is talk about books and records anyway,” Graham shrugged when you suggested you’d still pay him for his time. “There’s not many people biting on my zoom session offers anyway.”

It made you sad to hear that. “Why? You’re a brilliant guitar player! You’re so good and you have a unique style.” 

Graham’s face turned a slight shade of red. “Bah! I don’t have many followers anyway. You’re the only one I interact with. And the only one who took up my offer for zoom classes. I think everyone’s gone back outside.” 

“Thats a shame,” you muttered, shaking your head. “Well I’m glad I learned a lot from you. You’ve got me something to look forward to at least.”

“Oh,” Graham replied quietly. “That’s, that’s really nice to hear.”

An awkward silence fell upon the call. 

“Can we... can we keep our hang outs?” You ask shyly. “They’re kind of the better part of my week.”

Graham smiled softly hearing that. “Sure, if you want. I have to admit I’ve been looking forward to them too.”

You’re both smiling at each other widely now. “So, do we still meet up on Wednesdays?” You ask. 

“We can do earlier than that,” Graham suggested. “Like this Friday?”

Your heart starts beating fast. “Yeah, Friday is good.”

“See you Friday, y/n,” Graham says softly as he ends the zoom call. 

You’re left with a black screen and a fluttery stomach. 

**  
Friday came and went. Work was good and you even clocked out early. You tidied up your flat, which was silly cos you were just meeting Graham over zoom, but you felt you had to. You nipped down to the corner shop to get food for the weekend. You took Kip on his walk early and for a long time so he’d tire out and leave you alone for your zoom call. 

When you came back home you showered and put your nice shirt on. It was a black Fred Perry polo that hugged your chest and biceps nicely. Your hair was actually behaving. You decided to shave your face. You even put cologne on, which is silly cos Graham can’t smell you through your computer, but it made you feel better anyway. 

Finally the time came and you sat down while sighing shakily. You even lit a candle to feel nice. Your record player was playing a Francoise Hardy album. 

You got a little notification from Graham and you clicked to accept it. Graham’s handsome face appeared on the screen and, oh god, he looked really good. Graham had on yellow tinted specs this time with a white and black striped shirt on. His fringe was swooped aside and he looked freshly shaven as well. His little mannerisms were on full display: nervously biting his lips and fingers, fussing with his hair. When he saw your face he smiled widely and you smiled back, pleased to see his big white teeth. 

“Hi,” you say softly. 

“Hi,” he greeted back as just as soft. 

You both look at each other nervously at the screen, yet you noticed Graham has brought his face closer to the screen to see you better. 

The conversation finally picks up when Graham hears Francois Hardy’s sweet voice playing in the back. “Ah, Francoise. She’s my favourite,” Graham smiles in appreciation. 

“Mine too!” You say excitedly. “I bought this record when I was in Paris last year.”

“My mate Alex got me into her,” Graham says. “He’s a Francophile. Don’t know what she’s saying but I’ve always loved her voice. Alex says she’s a sad singer but she could sing me an advert and I’d love it,” Graham chuckles. 

“I like Jacqueline Taieb as well,” I say. “Do you know that song ‘7 Heurs du Matin’?” 

Graham smiles and shakes his head. 

“Oh wow! You’d love her. She’s like cool 60s French rock. She even sings about your beloved Who,” you chide, smiling widely when you see Graham smile shyly and look down. 

“You should play it for me,” Graham suggested. 

You suddenly had an idea. 

“I think,” you start off slowly, “that it’s best to hear it in person.”

Graham’s eyes widen slightly and he smiles, softly biting his lip. “Is that so?”

You nod sagely. “The computer will muddle it all up.” 

Graham looks off screen, tilting his head as if he’s thinking about something. “Why don’t I go over right now and we can hear it together?”

Excellent. Just what you wanted. And your heart is beating very fast as you nod cooly. “Yeah, we could do that.”

You rattled off your address as Graham typed it into his phone. “Right,” Graham starts, “I’m gonna call an Uber right now. You’re not too far from me, funny enough. I’ll be there in about ten minutes. I’ll see you soon.” 

You say goodbye and wave to him and the screen goes black. 

You race to put your best jeans on, the ones that are black and tight and hug your bum and cock nicely. You slip on nicer slippers and make sure the flat smells nice and check on Kip, who is tucked away in his dog bed sleeping peacefully. 

Finally you hear a gentle knock on the door and you know it’s Graham. You stand straight up, rolling your shoulders, and checking your hair in the mirror. At the door you sigh deeply and gingerly open the door. 

Graham is stood there with a shy smile and your chest is practically bursting. He’s wearing a beige mac that’s buttoned up and a red spotted scarf tied smartly around his neck to keep out the cold; he has on fitted distressed jeans with beat up white vans and his jeans are folded up to reveal he has blue and red striped socks. You notice he’s taller and skinnier than you expected. His shoulders are broad too. And he’s more boyish in person than the screen. You could see Graham sizing you up and you’re glad you wore the black jeans. 

“Hi, come in,” you say softly. You step aside to let Graham in. He takes off his jacket and you take it from him to put it on the hook near the door. He takes his scarf off as well and you hang it on the same hook. You notice his arms are strong and slightly muscular and pale; his hands are weathered and veined beautifully, with long graceful fingers that have bitten down nails. 

“Tea?” You ask as you rub your hand on the back of your neck. You feel shy and awkward and you imagine Graham is feeling the same way. 

“Please,” Graham nods. “Splash of almond milk and no sugar please.” 

You smile and go to the kitchen to busy yourself. When you’re back with both brews you see Graham is sitting on your love seat, smiling at Kip who has wandered onto his lap. He’s petting him softly and let his eyes wander around. 

“Ah, I see you met my son, Kip,” you say as you hand Graham his tea. It’s in a Pac-Man mug that Graham smiles at. 

“He seems fond of me,” Graham says, sipping the mug. 

“He’s not too keen on people so consider yourself lucky,” you smile over your own mug, sipping the tea slowly. 

You find you’re both staring at each other with big smiles on your faces. 

“Oh! The record!” You exclaim. “That’s what you came here for!”

Graham’s face is a deep shade of red at this point as he looked away. “That’s not all I came here for,” he said lowly. 

Your heart is beating faster. “No?”

Graham shook his head, biting his lip. He gently sets Kip aside and makes his way over to your seat and sits by you. He gently takes your hand in his, and you’re surprised his hand is so soft even after years of playing. Graham leans in closely and you can smell his cologne - a sporty clean scent with hints of smoke - and he leans his face toward yours, closing his eyes. 

His lips are soft against yours. It’s a chaste kiss but it still makes you gasp. You pull away slightly and look up to see his face, burning red and his eyes still closed, his breathing picking up. You gently place a hand on the side of his head and lean in to kiss him this time, your lips moving against his and you’re both starting to kiss with slightly open lips. 

You feel Graham shyly and slowly slip his tongue in your mouth, gently exploring and you sigh, which makes him smile against your mouth and pull you in closer. Your tongue is massaging his in return, the kiss deepening into a full on sweet snog. Graham is a great kisser. Slow and tentative and listening to your little breaths and gasps.

This gives Graham the courage to kiss away from your mouth, over your cheek, and down to your neck. You let your head fall to the side and Graham kisses your Adam’s apple, gently sucking on it, giving your neck a quick lick from his tongue, and he comes back to your mouth, taking your pants and moans into his mouth to kiss you fully again. Your hands are running through his hair and down the back of his neck. You let your fingers brush against the neck of his shirt and he gives his own little moan. 

You need air and you gently pull away from Graham, leaving a little spit trail between your lips, and Graham’s face looks dreamy when you pull away from him. You’re both breathing hard and scanning each other’s faces. 

“Do you want to see my bedroom?,” you whisper, to which Graham nods enthusiastically. You grin and stand up and pull him up by the hand and lead the way, your hand still enclosed with his. 

The flat is small so it doesn’t take long to get to the room but your heart is beating and it feels like ages. Once inside the room you shut the door, which leaves poor Kip out, but you’re not taking your chances. You turn around to see Graham still staring at you lustfully, and you feel slightly embarrassed but also pleased. 

You cross the threshold to him, this time taking the lead in kissing. The kiss is deep and hungry and you run your hands underneath his shirt, which he moans at. He cups your bum in his hands and kneads your cheeks, pulling you close to him. You can feel his cock through his jeans and you’re sure he feels yours too. It’s a thrill to kiss someone and feel their arousal after 8 months. Even better when it’s your guitar teacher. 

Graham pulls away and you take this as your chance to take your shirt off. When you do, you see Graham size you up with a grin. You reach over to lift his shirt up over his head, which he obliges and lifts his arms up. You’re both now touching your flat chests and stomachs. You notice that though Graham is older than you, he has a nearly hairless chest. He has a dark sex trail leading down his belly button to the waist band of his jeans, which makes your mouth water. Graham looks pleased with your chest as well, noticing the hair you have on your chest and stomach, lightly touching your nipples and you gasp. He bends down to take a nipple in his mouth and lightly suck, his free hand playing with your other nipple. You moan loudly and hold Graham’s head against you, running your hands through his hair. He looks up to you with wide moon shaped eyes. You notice he still has his glasses on which makes you laugh and you pull his head up to yours to kiss him; he kisses back with a smile against your lips and you pull away slightly to take his glasses off and place them carefully on your bedside table. 

Graham resumes his kissing and sucking down your chest and stomach, down to the waistband of your jeans. You’re watching him in awe as he nuzzles his face against your hard bulge, and you’re moaning loudly when you feel him rest his mouth widely open on your bulge. Graham finally and cruelly slowly unzips your jeans to pull them down with your pants and your hard cock springs out, much to his delight. 

“Nice,” Graham whispers with a small laugh. 

You blush. You’ve never had any complaints about your cock. It’s a decent length, it’s got a good girth, and you really know how to use it. But hearing that it’s nice from Graham makes you feel embarrassed in a good way. 

Then you feel Graham’s tongue gingerly lick at your head. Oh. Oh, that’s nice too. He swirls his tongue around your head and slit, bringing his hand up to help pump what’s not in his mouth. Your eyes are locked on his head and movements, your hand in his soft hair and gently tugging to encourage him. You feel Graham bring his mouth down further on your cock and his tongue expertly swirling around. 

“Fuck,” you whisper and let your head fall back, still tugging at Graham’s hair. 

He starts to bob his head with his hand in tandem , and his free hand is cupping your balls softly. Graham is so good at this and you would’ve have even known by looking at him. You feel him take your whole cock in his mouth and feel your tip touch the back of his throat, his head resting and letting you gag him. You’re crying out and muttering “fuck” over and over. He pulls away, leaving you cold and hard, and you whine but he gets up from his knees and kisses you deeply so you can taste yourself on him. 

“Are you okay going all the way?,” Graham’s asks against your mouth. You nod quickly. 

“Are you top or bottom?” He asks, kissing down your neck again and his hand encircling your cock, slowly jerking you off. 

“I’m verse but I really like to bottom,” you whisper as he sucks on the spot right underneath your jaw. 

Graham pulls away and smiles widely. “Great. I love to top.”

You quickly pull off your jeans and pants as Graham undoes his own jeans and pulls down his briefs. That dark sex trail you found yourself staring at lead to a full, dark bush where his hard cock was at full attention. Graham’s cock was lovely: long, girthy with a red head and glistening. Your mouth watered and you just had to get on your knees and worship it, even for just a while. 

Graham gasps as you fall to your knees and quickly suck him off, needing to taste him and to have his heavy cock in your mouth. He lets you suck on him for a minute but he gently pulls away and lifts your face up. 

“There’s plenty of time to do that later,” he says gruffly. “I need to be inside you right now.”

That makes you shiver and you nod, getting onto the bed and pushing back the sheets. You reach over to the bedside table to pull out a condom packet and a bottle of lube and place them beside you. Graham crawls into the bed and lays himself on you, kissing you deeply and slowly grinding his hard cock against yours. You’re both making out desperately and moaning into each other’s mouths. You feel Graham’s fingers go down from your balls to your bum and you breathe deeply, spreading your legs further. Somehow his fingers are lubed up and they’re circling around your hole, which makes you pant. Graham is watching your face as he slips a finger in carefully, letting the finger go down to its last knuckle. He kisses your mouth chastely. “You alright?”

You nod quickly and he starts moving his finger in and out of you, developing a slow pace. He watches your face as he brings in a second, eventually a third, and your eyes are sot with bliss. Graham is kissing your face all over and he pulls his fingers out, at which you cry out in protest. 

Your cries turn into high pitched moans when you feel Graham’s tongue where your fingers were. Holy fuck, you hadn’t expected that but he’s so good at it. He’s softly lapping at your hole, licking between your cheeks, while his free hand is slowly jerking your off, spreading your pre-cum all over the head of your cock. 

“Graham,” you cry out in a struggled cry, “I need you please.”

He lifts his head up and smiles and kisses the tip of your cock which makes you shudder. He reaches over you to grab the condom packet, which gives you a chance to kiss his arms that are leaning over you. 

Graham pulls back and makes a show of opening the condom packet and sliding it on his hard cock. You always liked watching your partners put on the condom but Graham is reveling that you’re enjoying the show. 

With a quick twist of his hand, he’s lubed up and has lube on his fingers. He reaches down down to put the lube on your hole and cheeks, and he lines his hard cock with your bum. He teases you by rubbing his cock between your cheeks. 

“Graham, please!” You yell out which makes Graham laugh filthily. 

He carefully pushes himself in you, kissing you to swallow your moans, and your hands are on his back and down to his bum, pinching his cheeks. When Graham is finally all the way in you, he rests his forehead against yours and starts to thrust. You’re both moaning in each other’s faces and he’s calling out your name. He kisses you sloppily as he goes faster and you wrap your legs around his middle and push him further in you with each thrust. 

You start to rub your hard cock and Graham is fixated on how quickly your hand is working. 

“Gonna - gonna cum,” Graham moans. 

“Me too,” you agree breathlessly. 

You come first, a huge hot load that shot all over your chest and stomach pornographically. Graham rolls eyes back and grabs your hips and soon after he’s coming too, crying out with his head thrown back and his throat exposed. You pinch his nipple as he’s coming and he’s jerking against you. He sees your come on your chest and stomach and he leans down to help lick you clean, which makes you shiver and develop goosepimples. 

Slowly and gently Graham pulls out of you, knotting the condom and tossing it in the bin nearby. He leans down to kiss you deeply and messily. 

“Fucking Christ,” Graham swears. “Sorry I don’t like to swear but..... fuck, y/n.” 

You smile and kiss Graham sweetly, cuddling against him while you’re both catching your breathing. Graham has his head on top of yours and is rubbing your back lightly. 

“Wait, wasn’t I meant to play you that French song about The Who?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reader and Graham spend a nice weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I decided I had to write another cute chapter here. There’s so much stuff going on that even if it’s not a real plot we deserve something nice, right? 
> 
> Unbeta’d. Again, many thanks to I for always helping me.

The next morning when you woke up it was 7:30am. Not unusual since you’re an early riser anyway and by now Kip would’ve needed a wee. However, this morning was different because instead of Kip curled around your legs under the sheets it was Graham. And he had his arms wrapped around you with his neck buried in the back of your neck. 

Oh shit. You shagged your guitar teacher. You actually shagged Graham. God he was good. You haven’t had a proper tumble in ages and what a way to break your dry spell. Your face broke out in a huge smile. 

You could feel Graham stirring behind you, his face gently rubbing against your shoulders. You feel him kiss your skin lightly. 

“You awake?” You ask as you turned a bit to look at him. 

“Mmmmph,” Graham mumbles, digging his face deeper into your shoulders. 

You laugh. “I’ll take that as a no. I need to get up soon, poor Kip probably needs to pee.” 

“Hmph, well, if Kip needs the loo then,” Graham mumbled, laughing lightly. 

He pulled away from you far enough to turn over in his arms and look at him face to to face. Graham’s face was so sleepy and cute. His big brown eyes were half lidded, his morning scruff came in with little bits of grey. His face was red and slightly puffy but he still looked handsome. 

“Morning,” you smile. 

“Mm, morning,” Graham replied. He surprised you by leaning in to kiss you on the lips. 

You two fell silent but it wasn’t too awkward of a silence. Usually you’d feel weird, since you only met Graham in real life the night before. Yet with the connection you had and felt with him over your guitar lessons that turned into actual hang outs, it didn’t feel so strange. It felt....nice?

You realize you’d been looking at Graham’s face. He laughs quietly and looked down, biting his lip. “Last night, hm?”

You hum in agreement. 

“I... I normally just don’t shag on the first date,” Graham says quietly. 

“That was a date?” You tease, smiling and rubbing your hand up and down his back. “I’d like to see what you’re like on a proper date.”

Graham smiled, burying his face in the pillow.  
You hear a scratch at the door and you realize it’s poor Kip. 

“I’m just gonna have Kip go to the back garden to do his business. I’ll be right back.” 

You find your discarded underwear on the floor and put them on, along with a big black wooly jumper. You turn around to see Graham smiling at you from bed. You couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him quickly on the lips. 

Once outside your door you see poor Kip pacing around. You feel bad. “Sorry Kip!” You apologize to the poor dog, opening the French doors to let Kip in the garden. Kip barks and runs out to sniff around for a good spot. 

You turn around to make morning tea, which you imagine Graham would really love at this moment. You turn the kettle on and pull down a couple of mugs. You grab the almond milk and the English breakfast tea. You also fill Kip’s little bowl up with his morning serving of kibble. Once the kettle is off, you fill the mugs up and put the dash of almond milk in both. You let Kip back in and he runs in to eat at his bowl. Carefully carrying the mugs, you pad back to your room to find Graham still in bed with his face buried in your pillow. 

The sight makes you smile. You set his mug on the bedside table next to him while you put yours on the other bedside table. “Made you your tea,” you tell him. 

He looks up and cracks another little smile. “Thanks.” He looks up at you and raises an eyebrow. You smile and take off the jumper, along with the underwear, and are as naked as he is snuggling back into bed. You definitely wouldn’t have done that with another one night stand. 

But Graham doesn’t seem like a one night stand. Especially when he leans over to kiss you again, chastely, apologizing for his morning breath, and nuzzles himself into your neck nook. You just smile and trace your fingers down his back, traveling to just above his bum. 

Then you feel Graham’s lips start to kiss at your neck gently, little kisses on your skin that linger for a beat longer than would be expected. Your hands on Graham’s back are still running lazy circles but now they’re lowering toward his bottom again; you feel he has Venus dimples you didn’t see last night. Graham’s soft kisses are working their way across your neck, your shoulders, and down your chest to your nipples. You sigh in contentment and run your hands through his bed head hair, tugging gently when you feel his teeth graze the sensitive buds. You lift his head up to yours and, sod it, you give him a deep kiss on his mouth - morning breath be damned. 

Graham smiles into the kiss and rubs himself against you and, oh, you already feel how hard he’s getting. Graham pulls away from you and you feel his soft hand around your own half hard cock (which, frankly, you’ve had all morning since you woke up next to him) to gently rub you into a full on state. You reach down to touch him but he bats your hand away, smiling and shaking his head. 

You realize Graham is definitely a fan of giving pleasure because once again you’re in his mouth and you’re bucking your hips against his face, his hands starting to hold your hips down. He’s giving you a devilishly shy look as he takes your cock down his throat eagerly. The he pulls away with a glint in his eye. 

“Y/n, you said you’re verse right?” 

You nod with a grin on your face. Graham leans over to kiss you and says against your mouth, “I want you.” You sit up and grab him by the waist, kissing him passionately. 

He pulls back to kiss your neck while you hurriedly lean over to grab your condoms and lube. You uncap the lube and squeeze some generously in your hand, slicking your fingers. Gently tapping his hip, you help position Graham up; he raises himself a bit and, while watching his face, you bring your lubed fingers to his entrance and slowly add in a finger. Graham’s eyes flutter and he bites his lip, his eyebrows are furrowed and he lets out a low moan. You pump your finger in and slowly add the second finger and Graham starts to ride your two fingers. He touches himself and he pants, “now please.” You quickly put the condom on and guide Graham onto you. 

Your hands are gripping his cheeks while he’s slowly sitting on your cock. The visual alone would make you come but you hold off because you want to be good for Graham, to show him how good you could be. 

He starts off by slowly riding you, his hands are on your shoulders and his face is contorted in pleasure. You bring a hand up to his chest and pinch one of his nipples, which he gasps at. You’re running your hands up and down his sides, encouraging him to keep up. Graham smiles at this and starts to speed up his pace, leaning over to rest his forearms on your shoulders and kiss you. You take this as an initiative to hold his slim waist, thrusting your own hips into him. He cries out and rests his forehead against yours. Graham’s little “fucks” and “Christ” are so cute coming from him that it makes you drive into him deeper. 

You imagine Graham’s legs are tired and you grab his face to kiss him hard and deep. You gently pull him down to you and you help lay back on the bed, which he smiles at and kisses you in thanks. He positions his legs on your shoulders and you lean over to kiss him as you enter him again, his moans muffled in your mouth. Your thrusts are hard and slow, which makes Graham pull at your hair when you bury your face into his neck. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” Graham says as he touches himself. 

“Me too,” you cry out. 

You’re still thrusting into Graham when he comes all over his hand and stomach, his head thrown back and you can see the veins in his neck pop out. It pushes you over your own edge and you’re grabbing his waist tightly, coming as you’re thrusting, and it’s his turn to watch your face as you release deeply in him. 

Graham pulls your head down for a long kiss and you’re catching your breath; fuck, you may need your inhaler. You gently break away and pull out slowly, which makes him moans lowly, and you reach over him to your bedside table to pull your inhaler out. Graham looks at you worriedly as you breathe the medicine in deeply and hold it for a few seconds. 

“Sorry,” You wheeze. “It.... was... just... really... go...od .”

Graham laughs and kisses your shoulder. When your breathing is normal he kisses your lips gently, pushing your hair back from your forehead where he lays a soft kiss. 

“We’re going to need to keep swapping who tops,” Graham smiles shyly.

You chuckle and brush a thumb on his cheek. “Ready for breakfast?”

Breakfast was a funny ordeal. You’re pretty good in the kitchen and you soon realized Graham could burn water. You delegated Graham to sit at the little table you have in your kitchen and he timidly watches you grab your essentials. Graham tells you he’s mainly vegan but will eat an egg when it looks tempting. That’s fine for you as you’re vegetarian and can make a really good fried egg. Breakfast is toasted sourdough bread with avocado spread, a fried runny egg, and fresh tea. Graham is impressed when he breaks the yolk, the yellow goo topping his toast like savory syrup. 

“Do you always cook breakfast for your morning afters?” Graham asks with his mouth full of food. 

You laugh. “Only if they’re cute,” you quip as you bring a forkful of food up to your mouth. 

You notice Graham smiles and blushes again. For a man his age it really is endearing how easily embarrassed he gets. You want to make him blush prettily every time if you could. 

**

Graham ends up staying the whole weekend. The two blissful days are spent shagging, eating, watching scary movies, taking Kip for his walks, and talking. You ask Graham to show you how to play a Kinks song; he complies, but for the payment of a back massage that turns into him fucking you on the bed for the fourth time that weekend. 

Even Kip likes Graham. Once when you both were watching The Thing you see that Kip has made himself comfortable on Graham’s lap, Graham stroking his fur softly and gently. It made you melt and lay your head on his shoulder. 

Unfortunately Sunday night came. You always felt melancholy on Sundays, especially around 5pm. It was at that time you always felt then the weekend was really over. It had been so nice having him over. You missed human interaction and it didn’t hurt your companion was cute too. After eating Chinese takeaway and shagging, it was time for Graham to get back into proper clothes and start to head home. 

“I’ve had a lovely time with you,” Graham says softly. “I’d really love to see you again.”

You nod in agreement. “Maybe you can come over sometime this week? I can make us dinner again.” 

“That sounds nice. I’m going to need to try your shepherd’s pie you keep talking to me about.” 

You’re both at the door now and you’re holding hands and finding it hard to let go. You lean in to kiss Graham goodbye; it quickly turns into a heated kiss that lasts for ages. When you break away from each other you’re both catching your breath. 

“Text me when you’re home?” You ask as Graham puts his jacket on. 

He nods. He grabs your hand and kisses it gently. 

“Bye, y/n. I hope to see you soon.”

With that Graham leaves. You quietly shut the door behind him and lean your head against the wood. 

Goddamnit. You just really fell hard for your guitar teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nice, domesticated, fluffy smut weekend with Reader and Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back again with my little fic. It really doesn’t have a plot but I like fluffy, smutty, no plot things right now and especially due to the new lockdown we’re experiencing here. 
> 
> Amazing thanks to two friends who’ve been reading and encouraging this fic, I and R. They’ve been so helpful in feedback and rooting for me to post the third chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is also extremely explicit, lol. 
> 
> As always, unbeta’d.

You felt floaty on Monday. The weekend with Graham was totally nice and unexpected. Graham texted you when he got home, as promised; you even woke up the next morning to a “good morning x” text which put a goofy smile on your face. 

Everyday you woke up to a good morning text. You both sent each other text throughout the day; funny memes, little jokes, you asking Graham what he’d want for snacks the upcoming weekend, and pictures of Kip at Graham’s request because he missed him. 

The work week was actually okay too! You managed to get all your assignments in on time and Kip didn’t have an accident during any zoom meeting. You were able to squeeze in a zoom hangout with friends. They all noticed you seemed different. 

“Why are you happier lately?”

“Yeah like you’ve got a glow?”

“Have you been shagging someone?”

“You have! Who is he!”

You just smiled and shrugged. You played them Wonderwall for the umpteenth time. 

**

Finally Friday. Seems like deja-vu when you’ve clocked out. You whistle for Kip, get him saddled up, and take him for a long walk to tire him out. You get a text on the way down your steps that Graham will come round 7:30pm, which gives you time to shower, change, and get dinner started. 

You’ve got water boiling and pasta thrown into a pot when the door knocks. Your stomach flutters as you check your clock: 7:30pm. You smile at Graham’s punctuality. 

Kip follows you to the door where you do one more once over in the mirror, take a deep breath, and open the door. Graham is on your doorstep with his weekend bag and a guitar with him; he has his mask on but you can see his eyes are lit up when he sees you. He looks relaxed and casual in his black jeans, beat up yellow converses, and sherpa jean jacket. He has wire specs on this time. 

“Hi, you,” Graham says softly.

“Hi,” you greet back and lean in to kiss him. He pulls his mask down and you can feel him smile against your lips and feel a slip of his tongue in your mouth. You laugh as you pull back. “Better come in quickly before the neighbours get a show.”

Graham laughs and follows you in. You take his weekend bag and guitar case from him, which you look at with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow; he shrugs as he shakes his jacket off to hang up. As he’s putting his jacket and mask on the coat rack you notice Graham has a green flannel on that has three unbuttoned buttons and the sleeves are rolled up his forearms, which look strong and make you go slightly weak; you can’t stop looking at them as he’s taking his shoes off. He looks like a dad, which you find utterly charming. You lean over to Graham to give him a proper kiss, which leaves him smiley when you pull back and you can’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks as he bends down to pick Kip up. Kip licks Graham’s hand affectionately as he’s scratching underneath the pup’s chin. 

“You look a dad today!” 

Graham gives you a puzzled look, then looks down at his clothes. “Is that bad? I thought dads wear chinos and polo shirts,” he says in mock offense. 

“Nah, you’re a cool indie dad. A hot, cool indie dad,” you assure him as you kiss his lips lightly. 

Graham laughs as he follows you into the kitchen with Kip in his arms. He sits down as he watches you stir the pot and chop up the vegetables. “What are you making?”

“Pasta and vegetables, is that okay?”

Graham smiles. “More than okay! And is that homemade tomato sauce?!” Graham is pointing with his chin at the huge jar in your hand. 

You look at him and then the jar. “Yeah? Is it weird I have homemade tomato sauce laying about?”

“Yes but I also burn water so I’m rather lucky one of us can cook.”

Dinner is finally done and you both tuck into the food. You put a posh seltzer water you picked up for the two of you on the table - last weekend Graham confessed he doesn’t drink which you found sweet - and Graham even served himself a second bowl of pasta. 

After dinner Graham insists on doing the washing up while you take Kip out the back garden for his nighttime business. You put a record on - After the Gold Rush by Neil Young - and help dry and put the dishes away. Dishes done, record midway through; you’re laying against Graham’s chest, your head tucked underneath his chin, with some Coca-Cola, and Kip snoozing away in his dog bed. It feels blissful and domestic and not even slightly a bit weird by how close you feel to Graham. 

“Been looking forward to this weekend,” Graham says lowly, his voice sounding very relaxed, his hand slowly running down your arm. 

“Me too,” you murmur. You can smell his cologne on his neck. 

You smile at Graham and lean up to kiss his lips gently. He’s kissing you back, his scruff scratching your face pleasantly. Your mouth opens to deepen the kiss, still feeling slightly timid as you slip your tongue into his mouth, which causes Graham to moan and bring a hand up to your face, his thumb rubbing your cheek gently. You kiss Graham deeper, kissing along his jaw, his cheek, up to his ear to nibble on his earlobe. He scoops you up into his arms and places you on his lap, where you feel he’s got the beginnings of a hard on. 

You smile and rub your hips slowly against his, which makes you both moan. You pull back and slowly take your shirt off, giving Graham a bit of a show, which you see he appreciates with a smile on his face; he’s leaning forward to kiss your chest down to your nipples and tenderly bites down on a nipple. You gasp breathlessly and bring Graham’s head back to yours to kiss him again. You’re trailing kisses down his chin and neck, down to his flannel shirt and you’re kissing along where you’re unbuttoning, shifting yourself off his lap and onto your knees between his legs. When you’re down to the waistband of his jeans, you’re looking up at Graham with big eyes and he brings hand up to you head to rub gently, encouragingly. You unbutton his jeans and slowly unzip; he lifts his hips up as you bring both his jeans and briefs down in one go, pulling them off his legs. Kissing along his sex trail, you can feel him breathe heavily and you’re smirking now. Graham has been more than generous with his mouth talents and you’re more than wanting to return the favour. 

You’re excited and nervous as you take Graham’s hard cock into your hand and lower your mouth onto him, sucking on his head. Graham’s moaning loudly now and lifting his hips up slightly. You feel pleased and bring your mouth further down his cock, all the way to his base, and you can hear Graham whispering little “fucks” above you. You let Graham touch the back of your throat, wanting to impress him with how far you can take him. His hands are pulling at your hair and you start moving your mouth all over him, one your hand jerking off what’s not in your mouth and the other gently cupping his balls. He’s now gently fucking your mouth and you moan, causing Graham to curse under his breath.

“C’mere,” you hear Graham say, and he’s gently bringing your head up to his where he kisses you passionately, biting your lips as you pull away for breath. 

“Stay here,” you say and Graham looks at you questioningly. You kiss him again quickly and run off to your room. You forgot you needed the condoms and the lube! When you come back to the lounge, Graham is still on the couch, with his specs off, and looking at you with a sideways smile. You see he’s still touching himself to keep himself hard and you smile. 

“Forgot these,” you mumble, and Graham grabs you by the jean belt loops and quickly takes your jeans and underwear off so that you’re as naked as he is. He’s smiling widely, like the cat who got the cream, when he sees your hard state. 

Graham eases you into his lap and your hard ons are touching; you grind lightly against him and kiss him where you’re both swallowing each other’s moans. You reach over to grab a condom and roll it onto him and he puts the lube on his fingers. He taps your hip lightly to lift up; from there, he runs his lubed fingers along your cheeks and he slides a finger in slowly. You’re moaning and he’s kissing your neck while pumping his finger into you. One finger turns to two, gets to three, and you’re both aching for each other. You lube his cock and Graham has his hands on your hips and helps guide you as you sit on him, having him stretch you and you’re moaning very lowly. 

Once he’s inside you, kissing you the whole time, you start to move your hips. Graham’s hands are on your hips to help your rhythm and your arms are wrapped around his neck. When you’re looking down at him, Graham’s face looks blissed out and you smile that he still has his flannel shirt on and opened. Your hand is running down his chest, where you see the light dusting of his chest hair, and you lightly pinch his nipple which he grins over. His hands are running along your sides and end up on your arse, where he’s holding on as your hips are moving faster. 

You’re starting to touch yourself and Graham swats your hand away to take over. You’re grinning and kissing his lips and he’s touching you in time with his thrusts up into you. Graham is murmuring over how good you feel, how tight you are. Suddenly Graham lifts you up by your bum and lays you down on the couch, putting your legs over his shoulders, and continuing to thrust into you. You’re moaning loudly now over the change of positions, touching yourself now as you watch Graham’s hips work into you. He’s kissing your ankles and legs and keeping his gaze on you. You’re sure the neighbours can hear you but you don’t care; you’ve got a handsome man fucking you and he’s so good at it too. 

“Y/n, I’m almost there,” Graham pants as he grabs onto your hips. 

“I’m coming!” You cry out, coming all over your stomach and chest and hand. 

Graham is watching you wondrously, his face scrunching up and his breaths coming out shallower than ever. He leans over to kiss you and he cries against your mouth and you’re holding his head in your hands as his body is jerking against you. You let your hands go down to his arse and pull him as close as to you as you can while he’s coming down from his orgasm. His thrusts are slowing down and he’s kissing you hard and deep, and you wrap your legs around his waist. 

When he pulls away of your face, you see he’s red and sweaty. It’s totally charming and you brush his fringe away from his sweaty forehead. You kiss his forehead and he smiles. Graham pulls out of you gently, causing you both to moan softly as he does so. You feel a small pang of sadness when you lose your connection with him but you feel him lick your neck, which makes you laugh. 

“That... that was nice,” you pant and you both laugh. Graham puts his head on your chest, underneath your chin. 

The record has stopped ages ago and you’re both in the quiet stillness of the room. You feel your heart start to flutter as your breathing slows down. You really, really like Graham. More than last week. More than your texts. More than your zoom sessions. More than anyone else you’ve met in such a short amount of time. 

You realize you both dozed off for a while when you wake up and find Graham still laying on you. You nudge Graham gently and his eyes crack open. “C’mon,” you say quietly. “Let’s go to bed.”

Graham is holding your hand as you lead him to your bedroom. Your bed has been freshly made for him and he climbs in on the side that faces the window. You smile as you realize he slept on that side last weekend. You crawl into bed after him and big spoon him. He cuddles in close to you and kisses your hand that’s been wrapped around him. You both fall asleep peacefully. 

**

The next morning you wake up and it’s much like the weekend before: Graham’s face is buried in your back, his legs are entangled in yours. You lift your head up and see Kip laying on the foot of the bed, which makes you smile. You feel Graham stir behind you and you turn to look at him. He’s looking up at you with one sleepy eye open and he gives a little smile and a kiss on your back. 

“Good morning,” you whisper. 

“‘Morning,” Graham mumbles sleepily. 

You turn over in his arms to look at him, propping your head up on an arm. “Did you sleep well?”

Graham nods and kisses your shoulder. Graham looks down at the end of the bed to see Kip waking up as well and crawling up to you two. Graham smiles and reaches over to pet Kip affectionately. Kip is loving the attention and is burrowing himself in the middle of the pair of you. Your heart is melting over Graham cuddling Kip, telling him good morning and playing with him. 

“Mmm, I need a shower,” you say as you stretch, still feeling sticky from last night. “Care to join me?”

“Wellllll,” Graham says teasingly. “If you insist.”

“Oh I do insist. You’re stinking up my bed,” you joke and Graham’s mouth hangs open. You laugh and run to the bathroom as Graham chases you. 

You set the shower up and step inside when the water is to your liking. Graham follows you inside timidly but with a grin on his face. You really do think he’s so cute when he’s shy but smiley and you can’t help but lean over to peck him on the lips. Graham is watching you soap yourself up. 

“Need help with your back?” He asks with a glint in his eye and you laugh and nod. 

He turns you over and grabs the soap, adding a generous amount in his hand, and lathers up your back at a leisurely pace. He’s slowly massaging your shoulders, his hand drifting down your spine, and stopping just above your bum. Your breathing steadily and you feel his lips skim the back of your neck. He grabs the shower head to rinse you off, returning to kiss your now clean shoulders as his hand is making its way down to your bottom. You’re hard now and you’re barely touching yourself; when you feel his hand cupping your cheeks you moan and lean against him, your head thrown back and resting on his chest. Graham kisses your forehead and he lets his finger glide down between your cheeks. He’s brushing against you and you’re whimpering. He gently pulls you away from the jet stream of water and turns you around to face the wall. 

Your breathing is erratic now as you feel him kiss down your spine, to your arse, and you spread your legs for him. You feel Graham pulling you closely by the hips and you yelp when you feel his tongue lick along the insides of your cheeks. Graham chuckles and kisses the bottom of your cheeks, where they meet your leg, and you’re laughing in embarrassment. You’re painfully hard now - you want to touch yourself but you know you need to brace yourself. 

When you feel Graham’s tongue lick closer and closer to your most sensitive spot you’re groaning uncontrollably now, pushing your hips closer to his face. His scruff is adding to the sensitivity and you’re rolling your eyes back into your head. Graham is merciless with his tongue, to your delight, and he laps at you while spreading you open. He brings a hand to your neglected cock and strokes slowly, feeling your precum and humming appreciatively when you reach back to grip his hair when he licks a particularly sensitive area. He’s so good at this and you want to last but it’s hard with his skilled mouth and hand. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can last,” you whisper. That only makes Graham hum again and lick harder and stroke you faster. When you cry out you’re going to come, Graham turns you around and opens his mouth. You’re staring in amazement as you’re finishing yourself off, watching streams of hot white mess fall into his mouth and drip down his chin. He’s smiling filthily and sucking at your sensitive head to lick everything up. You’re groaning and grabbing his scalp, cooing and saying how good he is. Graham is placing kisses up your body, to your panting mouth, and you share a sloppy kiss. 

Your hand is encircling around his neglected state, where you’re slowly pumping him and he’s kissing your neck lazily and you’re hearing his soft breaths. You start to stroke faster and you can feel Graham bite down; Graham is sucking hard at your neck while you feel him cum all over your hand and stomach. He kisses up to your lips and you’re both kissing again, slowly and softly. 

The water is still running. Your breaths are audible. Graham pulls back and laughs with red cheeks. He grabs the loofah and you’re soaping each other up and you’re washing Graham’s hair with your posh shampoo. When you’re both clean and wrapped in warm towels you lay down on the unmade bed and Graham cuddles into you. The flat is quiet and you’ve got that funny feeling in your chest again. 

Kip breaks your reverie by begging to go outside. You smile at Graham and lean over to put fresh pants on and an oversized jumper. You let Kip out to do his business and fill his food bowl. You’re dying for a coffee and imagine Graham is feeling the same way. You fill the French press and take the almond milk out. You notice Graham’s glasses on the table next to your couch in the lounge; you walk over to pick them up. Toast sounds nice too, you realise. Coffee done, toast perfectly brown with a pat of salted vegan butter and Marmite, and you’re padding into the bedroom. 

You hear Graham playing his guitar. You see he has another flannel on and his briefs, his hair wet and untidy. His eyes are closed and he’s playing a song, one you don’t recognise, and you’re watching him as you set the coffees and toast on the side table. When Graham’s eyes open he seems pleased to see you and looks down timidly. You hand him his glasses and he puts them on gingerly. 

“Is that an original?” You ask as you sip your coffee and you hand him his cup and sit across from him. 

Graham looks down and makes an A shape. “Yeah but it’s rubbish,” he says quickly. 

“It’s not! It’s really good! You’re going to have to teach that to me,” you say. “I’d like to hear more of it.”

“Hmmmm maybe.” He sips his coffee and he gives a small smile. “You made the coffee how I like it,” he says quietly. You’re looking tenderly at him, Graham’s face is reflecting your own. “I think I’ve forgotten I’m actually your guitar teacher,” Graham laughs. 

“I’m hot for teacher,” you say with a straight face. You both laugh at the bad joke and you hand him his toast. “We have gotten away from our studies haven’t we?”

“Yeah but they were nice distractions.” You give him a small peck on his cheek and Graham is smiling shyly. “Can’t blame me for fancying the teacher.” 

You ask Graham to play you something and after a beat he starts to sing a Nick Drake song. You have Kip in your lap now and you’re both watching Graham play. He starts to sing and you hadn’t heard his voice before and you realise how sweet he sounds. When he sings he doesn’t look at you, he’s transfixed on the floorboards and pursing his lips during quiet parts. When he finishes you grin and clap, which makes Graham chuckle. You lean over to kiss Graham and he receives the kiss gently. When you break apart you’re kissing his nose and forehead. 

You’ve really, really fallen for your guitar teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Graham are getting cosier 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we’re in the shit so why not just read smutty fluff? This chapter may seem to end abruptly but it’s building up to good stuff! 
> 
> Slightly beta’d. As always, many thanks to I and R for all their enthusiasm and input.

Saturday nights in the past were spent pissed at your local or at the gay club when you were lonely and your hand wasn’t enough. You’d fall over drunk and pleasant with your mates. Kiss a pretty man and have a one-off at their place. Maybe get a big fuck off order of curry chips to eat on the way home. 

But tonight you’re in, because it’s a lockdown, and because you’ve got a very nice older man in your flat who has captivated you since you saw him on YouTube, playing his guitar and wearing tweed. Right now he’s in the flesh and putting your fingers into an A7 Sus chord and smiling when you’re stretching your pinky finger. 

“How do you do that bloody chord?” You cry out as your pinky can’t reach the fret. When you strum the strings sound clunky and Graham laughs. 

“Like this.” He effortlessly shapes his hand into the chord and when he strums it sounds perfect. 

You frown and give a little pout, which makes Graham lean over to kiss your forehead. “You’ll get it soon enough.”

“My hands hurt,” you complain as you set the guitar aside. Graham reaches over and rubs your hands and smiles, bringing them to kiss each finger tip lightly. Your stomach flips and you’re looking into his eyes as he’s watching your reaction; his lips brush up to your knuckles and he turns your hand over, kissing your palm gently. You realise your breathing is becoming shallow as he places a tender kiss on your wrist. Graham smiles as he kisses up your forearm. You feel your face get hot and Graham pulls your arm gently toward him; he brings you to his face, cups his hand on your cheek, and kisses you gently. 

When you pull away, you bite on Graham’s lips. You watch Graham go back to playing his guitar, playing little chords beautifully. 

“How long have you been playing?” 

“Mm, since I was about 13? My sister didn’t play her guitar so I picked it up and played Jam songs. Haven’t looked back since.”

“You have a sister?” 

Graham nods. “Yeah, she’s older than me. She lives abroad in Spain.”

“And how long ago was 13 for you?” You tease. It’s Graham’s turn to give you a pout. You smile and run your fingers through his dark hair, which shows tiny streaks of grey. “This grey is nice on you. You’re a hot dad.”

Graham makes a scrunchy face and you laugh, unable to resist his brattiness. 

Suddenly Graham looks down at his watch. “Ah damn,” he groans. 

“What?”

“I forgot I had to send off a drawing tonight to my editor,” Graham says. 

“Tonight? On a Saturday?”

Graham nods and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, my editor likes to start work on Sundays. I don’t work Sundays but he likes to get a head start on things. My drawing is in my computer at home. I may have to nip down to my flat to send the email.”

You feel your face fall a bit. You hadn’t expected the weekend to end on a Saturday night. “Well, if you want to go home early...”

“Who said anything about going home early? I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me since it’s close to yours. Bring Kip and we can talk him for a walk.”

You grin and feel relieved that Graham doesn’t want to leave you either. You have been curious about what his place looks like so you agree. You gather Kip together, putting a doggie jacket on him and his harness. It’s really cold out tonight so you grab your warm heavy coat. Graham puts a jumper over his shirt and grabs his sherpa jacket and mask. You grab your mask too and you follow Graham out the flat, locking the door behind you. 

Kip is happy for a night walk. Graham’s flat is a 15 minute walk away. The air is cold and crisp and you can see your breath. You’re walking close to Graham and you feel his arm brush against yours. You then feel his pinky finger brush against your hand - your heart skips as his fingers brush against yours. You relax your hand and you bring his fingers into your palm, and you’re both intertwining your fingers, holding each other’s hand properly. You feel that schoolboy feeling, like Graham is your first crush all over again. You brush your thumb against the outside of his hand and you’re both smiling at each other shyly. Graham brings you in closely to nuzzle the side of your head. 

You hold hands all the way to his flat. 

**

Graham’s place is huge. It’s not even a flat. And it’s in a posh neighbourhood. It‘s a proper English row house in Camden, painted a pristine white, and at least two storeys. The door is red and has a doorknob in the middle of the door. You’re kind of astonished over just the outside. 

“Sorry, flat’s been a bit messy,” Graham apologises when you walk in after him. 

He turns the lights on. On the left you see he has a huge mirror with all his coats and hats hung up. His hats range from a tweed cap to an army helmet. On the right the lounge has a big television with a couple of older worn in dark couches with a coffee table full of art books and tea cups. He has a fireplace that looks like it hasn’t been used in ages with pictures on the mantle. You see his kitchen further down the open floor concept. It’s a really nice kitchen too. You pick up Kip, afraid for him to mark his territory anywhere, and look around. His cooker is top of the line and he has a big work space. His kettle looks expensive and his fridge is one of those glass ones where you can see all the contents inside. You see Graham doesn’t have much - just some Red Bull, Coke, almond milk, and the odd takeaway. 

“Graham, how do you have a posh kitchen and not even use the space?” You ask incredulously. 

Graham smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “I’m really not good in the kitchen and it obviously came with the place. I’m never in here unless it’s to make something quick.”

You smile sideways at him and shake your head. He has a large sitting room with a wrap around couch against the wall that looks out big, bright windows to a small back garden. You can tell this room gets lots of natural sunlight. 

“Want to see more of the flat?” Graham offers and you nod enthusiastically. 

“Graham, it’s not even a flat! You have a proper house,” you laugh as you see his face pout again. 

Graham takes you up some stairs to the second floor of the house. There’s four rooms upstairs and a bathroom. “Second bathroom is downstairs for guests,” he says. “My room has an en-suite which is nice.”

Soon you realize Graham’s, well, a bit of a hoarder. One room has all his canvases and art supplies; one is his bedroom and he has a built in wardrobe full of striped shirts and jeans. The bed is a large bed with white linen sheets and books lined above, like a built in bookcase headboard. He has a reading light on what you presume is his side of the bed - by the window. A third bedroom has two walls full of shoes and other clothes that don’t fit in his room. Graham must have at least 300 pairs of shoes in that one room. Graham has his sheepish look again. “They’re from over the years,” Graham sniffs. 

A fourth bedroom is up another little flight of stairs. “This is my home studio,” Graham says, and holds your hand while you walk up the short flight. It’s more like a huge glorified attic with sloping ceilings and it’s cosy. He has a big iMac pro with a comfy looking office chair. Microphones are set up strategically around the room and he has more guitars and amps and keyboards tucked away in various corners. There’s a saxophone in the back. He even has a drum kit that is decently sized. You see he has pictures on the wall of various fliers, concert posters, concert ticket stubs. You look at one particular picture and see a young Graham with three other men. They’re standing in front of a graffitied wall that says “Modern Life Is Rubbish” and they each have on different versions of mod outfits. 

“Where you in a band?” You marvel. You truly didn’t realize Graham was this level of a  
musician. 

He nods and bites his fingers. “Yeah. We were signed to an indie label but got sacked after our second album failed.”

Graham points to a tall lanky man with a long fringe. “Remember I mentioned my mate Alex? That’s him. He lives in the Cotswolds now making cheese.” 

Graham points to another man with ginger hair. “That’s Dave, he played drums and left his job in IT for the council. He’s a solicitor now.”

The third man Graham points to is a young, attractive man with floppy blonde hair, a pierced ear, love beads, and big doc martens on. There’s a can of spray paint in his hands that he’s holding out to the camera. “That’s Damon. He sang and wrote most of the songs. He was my childhood friend from back home.”

“What does he do now?”

“He’s a composer now. He does soundtrack work and just did an opera in Paris.”

“And what do you do exactly Graham?”

Graham smiles sadly. “Sometimes I help Damon with music. I’m mainly a children’s illustrator now. I went to art school - at Goldsmiths. I dropped out of my course when the band got a little successful but once that ended I was let back in to finish my degree. I make solo stuff too and just release music when I feel up to it.”

You look at Graham and his eyes look a little glassy. “And for a lark you decided to teach guitar on YouTube?” 

Graham smiles. “Yeah, quarantine blues. But it wasn’t all so bad. Lead me to you, didn’t it?”

You beam and lean in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I’d like to hear your band and solo work one day.”

Graham nods and kisses the top of your head. “You will soon.”

You follow Graham out the room and downstairs to where his work computer is in a small cupboard with the door detached. 

“Let me just finish this up and we can get going,” Graham says. You nod and look around with Kip still in your arms. 

You go back to the mantle and see pictures of a small Jack Russell. You make a mental note to ask about the dog. 

Graham finishes up quicker than expected and you feel him wrap his arms around you from behind. He feels nice and broad. “So you’ve seen my old dog, Russ.”

“What happened to Russ?”

Graham goes quiet. “Got him with my ex and lost him to her when we split up.”

Her. Hm. 

“Is that why you’re so fond of Kip?” You ask quietly. 

“Pets like me,” Graham shrugs. “And Kip is too cute.”

Graham’s place is so much nicer than you expected and even imagined. “You should have me over next time,” you tease. “Your place is way posh and my flat is crap.”

“Oh no I like your flat! It feels so nice inside.”

You snort and Graham looks miffed. “It’s in a basement next to a pub and sex shop! Yours is dead nice, an actual house, and in an actual neighbourhood.”

“Then why don’t you stay tonight?” Graham asks. 

“What about your things at mine?”

“We can keep them there tonight and I’ll pick them up from you later.”

“Okay, but what about Kip’s water and food bowls? And where can he poo? Your back garden is way too nice for dog turds.”

Graham lets out a barking laugh. “I still have bowls from when Russ was here and I do have some tinned dog food. And Kip can poo in the back garden! It’s not a big deal.”

You size Graham up. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m whinging or anything...”

Graham hugs you again and kisses your cheek. “You’re not. And you’re right, I’d love to have you over. It gets lonely here.”

You blush and look down. “Can we order pizza from that posh place down the road?” You ask earnestly. Graham laughs and nods. “I even have ice cream in the freezer,” he says sweetly. 

You finally concede and unclip Kip from his lead and harness, setting him down. Kip is immediately sniffing around and taking in his new surroundings. Graham is ordering the pizza and you sit on one of the dark couches and browse one of his books. You feel the couch dip next to you and Graham is sitting next to you, his arm wrapped around you. He lets you watch whatever you want - you decide on Bob’s Burgers - and find the whole domesticity of this moment thrilling. 

The pizza arrives (Graham pays for the meal even though you stubbornly told him you’d go half) and Graham has brought out the food and water bowls for Kip, and he insists on putting the tinned food into the bowl himself for Kip. You smile at Graham’s softness toward the little scruffy mutt, melting over how much he likes your dog. Your last ex was annoyed by Kip and made it known he thought he was ugly. 

Graham is making sure Kip eats, watching Kip wolf down his food, Kip acting like he’s never been fed before. You laugh and tell Graham the food is a treat because you normally make Kip’s food, to which Graham rolls his eyes and says, “Of course you make his food!” Graham finally relaxes when the little dog literally licks his bowl clean and he settles down to grab a slice of pizza. He’s sitting across from you and you’re both smiling at each other goofily while eating. There’s leftover pizza that Graham is putting it away in the fridge; he digs into the freezer and pulls out the ice cream with a grin on his face. It’s a chocolate ice cream and he pulls out two spoons. 

“Hey, you want to see an old Who video?” Graham asks as you’re both settling down into the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

You smile and nod. Graham runs over to the tv and queues up an old The Who video from 1969 with his beloved Keith Moon. 

“Wow, you’ve still got your VHS player!” You exclaim. “Why am I not surprised?”

Graham huffs. “You should see the tapes I have from art school.”

“Maybe I’ve seen them at the museum or something,” you tease and Graham rolls his eyes and you cackle. 

The video starts up and you’re both eating the ice cream. “Oh this is my favorite part!,” Graham exclaims during I Can See For Miles. You watch Graham play air drums like Keith Moon and it makes you laugh; you stand up to do guitar poses like Pete Townsend, just like when you first started to play guitar again and Kip was your only audience. Kip is standing on his hind legs to get attention from you both. 

When the video ends you both end up giggling and falling over each other. You’re on top of Graham and Graham is looking up at you with a tender look on his face. You look down at his lips and you lean close to kiss him. He breathes through his nose deeply and pulls you closer to him, opening his mouth to slowly push his tongue inside. You taste the chocolate on his tongue and his mouth is still slightly cold and you press your tongue deeper into his mouth. Your hands are on his face and his arms are wrapping around your waist, his hands brushing up your back and underneath your shirt. He breaks the kiss by placing little kisses on your lips and cheeks. You’re both laughing quietly at each other. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Graham whispers. You feel your face get hot and you eagerly agree. After Kip goes out for his business, Graham leads you both up to his bedroom. You kiss and undress, helping each other to strip down to your underwear, and slip into bed. You’re still kissing Graham and he’s kissing from your face down to your neck, lightly biting at your skin and you gasp. You feel his mouth venture down your chest and graze your nipples, causing you to mewl. He keeps kissing down your body and nips at your stomach, which makes you giggle. 

Graham looks up at you with a wicked smile and licks along the waist band of your briefs. He tugs them down, kissing your skin along the way. He begins to run his tongue down to your inner thigh crease; it causes you to squirm and groan, pulling his hair tightly. Graham lightly kisses your soft inner thighs, placing a small bite near your neglected cock and you yelp again. 

You feel his soft and warm hand wrap around you, slowly rubbing the shaft and his mouth engulfing the sensitive head of your cock. He licks and sucks and kisses the head while he’s stroking; he runs the hand up to your head and pulls your foreskin forward causing your pre-cum to pool which he happily laps up. You’re crying out now, loving his cruel teasing. 

Suddenly Graham pulls back and you’re groaning at the loss of contact. He kisses your belly and he reaches over to his night table, pulling open a drawer and digging his hand around. He brings out a condom and his lube. You smile widely at him and his face is flushed. You take the condom and place it beside you, your hand making its way to his cock. You stroke him lazily while you kiss his chest and your tongue licks a trail to his nipples, circling around them, nibbling at them. He’s breathless and moaning, pulling the hair on the back of your head. You bend down to suck his cock lazily, letting your tongue swirl ANS you let go off him with a soft pop; you rip the condom packet open to roll it onto him, touching him as you’re putting it on and he’s moaning with a smile on his face. You then take the lube and put some in your hands to warm up; you slick his cock and he’s moaning against your mouth while you’re touching him. Graham takes the lube and slicks his fingers and reaches down to your bottom. Your heart is racing and you lift your hips up slightly; you feel his hand rubbing one hip while he gently enters you with his finger and kisses you to ease the intrusion. 

You whimper and he begins to pump his finger in you. He works his way up to three fingers and you begin to softly touch yourself. “Please, Graham, please fuck me,” you beg quietly and he grins widely. 

You reach over to take his glasses off and place them carefully on his night table. He then hooks your legs onto his shoulders, your arms are holding his neck gingerly, and he guides his cock into you. There’s a fleeting moment of sharp pain but it soon dissipates into pleasure as Graham slowly builds a rhythm. 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” Graham whispers as he kisses your legs and he’s thrusting gently. “So...fucking...tight.”

You’re touching yourself as Graham continues to fuck you, both of you crying and calling each others’ names. At one point Graham is turning you over onto all fours and you lean down to face him, arse up and tummy down, and you feel him grab your cheeks and squeeze hard enough to make you have tears. Graham then spreads you and licks your most sensitive area and you’re practically screaming the walls down. You feel him laugh against you, causing your cock to get impossibly hard. You reach down to touch yourself as he licks and nips at your inner cheeks. You feel him pull away and enter you swiftly again, all the way to the hilt, and it makes you see stars.

This time Graham is holding your wrists behind you and is fucking you mercilessly, mumbling he’s going to come because you’re so tight and hot. You let your face rest in the pillows and you’re saying gibberish as he keeps hitting your spot. Graham lets go of your wrists and he’s squeezing your hips tightly, chanting he’s going to come; you cry out you are too as you jerk yourself again at a fast speed. Soon you’re coming hot strings of cum all over your hand, trying to not get any on the bed. You then feel Graham push himself all the way in you, groaning, “I’m there,” and flop down onto your back, moaning and biting the nape of your neck. 

Graham rides his orgasm out in you, thrusting until he comes to a stop. You turn your head to kiss him sideways, your mouths sloppily sliding against each other. He pulls out carefully and you both groan at the loss of contact. When he pulls the condom off to throw in the bin, you reach over and lick his sensitive head and lap up whatever cum is left which causes him to cry out and tell you you’re evil, which you smile over. He then grabs your hand and makes a big show of licking your hand clean, sucking on each finger slowly. The view makes you shudder. 

Once in bed, shagged out and feeling blissful, you’re cuddling against Graham, with your head on his chest and your hands rubbing through his sparse chest hair. Graham is rubbing your arm and pushes your hair back for a sweaty forehead kiss. You smile at each other sweetly and Graham reaches over to turn the light off so you’re now engulfed in darkness. You both fall asleep in each other’s arms, feeling cosy and warm and safe. 

**

The next morning you wake up with the natural light as your alarm clock. You notice Graham isn’t wrapped around you like he usually is every morning you’ve spent together. You roll over to see the bed is empty. Even Kip isn’t in the room. You sit up and look around blearily. Swinging your legs onto the floorboards, you reach over to your discarded briefs. 

Quietly you walk down the stairs and find Graham in the kitchen with a brown paper bag and two big coffee cups on the counter. Kip is at the food bowl eating his breakfast, which makes you smile. He’s humming and rummaging around the kitchen. Graham turns around to see you and he has a shocked yet happy smile. 

“Hi! I was going to surprise you,” Graham grins as he’s pulling the contents of the brown bag out. “I wasn’t sure if you liked bagels but there’s a nice deli down the road that makes the best ones in this part of London.”

“Ooh, bagels!”

Graham is cutting the bagels into halves and puts them in his toaster. When they’re in the toaster, Graham turns around to look at you. You’re both smiling at each other and he leans in to kiss you, bringing you in close to his chest. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks as he’s kissing the top of your head. 

Your arms are on his shoulders and your fingers are running through the back of his hair. You nod happily and you feel his arms around the small of your back, his fingers are skating along your waist. Graham is starting to kiss down your neck, leaving little bites, licking at them after. You moan in appreciation and pull his hair harder. When Graham gets to your chest the toaster dings and the bagels pop up, toasted perfectly. 

You both laugh and you groan as Graham pulls away with a quick kiss to your chest. He takes the cream cheese out of the bag and smears big globs onto the slices. He hands you yours on a plate and he kisses you quickly before he takes a big bite of his serving. You can’t help but feel charmed by him. 

Graham suggests finishing breakfast in his sitting room, the room you noticed that looked at the back garden. Once inside the room you notice the view in daytime is pretty; it’s a lush overgrown green garden with two chairs outside. 

You balance the plates of bagels on your knees and you’re sipping your coffee cup; Graham has somehow got the right amount of almond milk. It makes you feel warm inside. 

“Hey, I was thinking,” you start to say. Graham turns to look at you. Your heart starts to beat fast. 

“I was thinking that I’d... I’d like for us to get tested.”

Graham’s eyebrows raise at this. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you smile. “It would be nice to, uh.” 

Graham looks at you expectantly, with a smirk on his face. “To what?”

You sigh and say quickly, “To feel you inside me.” Your face burns and you hide your face. 

Graham laughs and leans over to kiss your hair. “So you’re saying you want to get tested and stop using protection?” 

You nod, still embarrassed from admitting what you want. 

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Graham asks softly. 

“No, I’m not. Are you?”

Graham smiles. “No,” he says shaking his head. “I haven’t even before the pandemic. I think the last time I dated someone was about three years ago.”

“Three years?!”

Graham nods. “My last ex we broke up three years ago and I had dated her for about five years.”

Her again. 

“Her?” You ask. 

Graham nods again and he looks down. “Yeah. I had a really serious girlfriend years ago that could’ve ended in marriage. We broke up three years ago and I’d just been single since. Had the odd one night stand every so often but... yeah, I’ve been single. And protected.”

“Are you bi?” You ask. 

“Yes,” Graham answers slowly, like he’s testing the waters. 

You smile. “That’s fine if you are. I’m gay myself but I don’t care.”

Graham looks relieved and kisses your cheek. 

“And you?” He asks, taking a bite of his bagel. 

“Haven’t really had a boyfriend. Not a proper one, anyway. Just one offs. This year was supposed to be the year I come out of my shell and be Fully Out.”

Graham gives a wan smile. “Then this all started.”

“Yeah but then my year got better because I met this really hot older man,” you add slyly. 

“Oh?” Graham plays along. 

You grin and nod. “Yeah he’s fit. He plays guitar.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. He’s got silvery hair and he has glasses and he has nice hands.”

Graham is beaming at this point. He takes the plates off both your knees and sets them aside. He then swings a leg over your legs and sits on your lap, wrapping his arms around your neck. Your hands run up your sides, underneath his shirt. 

“Let’s get tested tomorrow,” Graham smiles. Graham then leans in to kiss you, his lips ghostly on your lips. Your hands lower to his hips and he starts to grind against you lightly. 

“I want to be inside you,” Graham whispers, his mouth so close to your ear you can feel his breath. You moan and lean your head back against the back of the sofa. You feel his mouth lightly brush down to your neck; you feel him place a soft kiss by your Adam’s apple. “I want to cum inside you. I want you to feel all of me.”

This makes you roll your hips up into Graham, moaning and gripping his hips tightly. You feel Graham’s warm hand slip underneath your briefs, his hand wrapping around your now fully hard cock. You let out a shaky sigh and you begin to undo his jeans. You lift him up to pull his jeans and underwear in one go; he shakes the offending materials off his legs and sits on you again, both your cocks touching now. 

Graham’s hand is back on you and your hand is on him, his own cock hard and wet and red. You stroke together in time with Graham reaching for your lips again, needing to kiss you while you’re both pleasuring each other. You follow his lead and when you cry out, feeling like it’ll end soon, he slows his stroke and you follow his lead. You break away from his mouth to breathe and you look down to his hard on in your hand; you pump your hand forward and pull his foreskin over his head and he is moaning lowly, his hips thrusting. 

You look up to kiss him again, this time hard and deep, and you move your hand quickly. You can’t hold on anymore, you need to cum, and you need him to cum with you. Graham gets the hint and strokes faster and hard too. He comes first, messily and loudly, his spunk all over your hand and briefs. You laugh breathlessly, and he’s still stroking; finally you cum and you see white strands all over his hand and your briefs. You kiss again, slowly and feeling like a come down. 

“We’re definitely getting tested tomorrow,” Graham pants as you laugh in agreement. 

“I’m going to need to borrow some pants now,” you smile at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and reader get closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy smut! I always feel vaguely nervous when I post because my writing has been incredibly rusty but it’s nice to put something out for people to read and hopefully enjoy. I hope you’re liking this fic and because it’s the pandemic and we literally have to just stay home, I’ll probably write more fluffy smut cos we all need that right now ❤️
> 
> Thanks again to I for always being good feedback.

After your tryst on the couch, you followed Graham to the shower, where he made sure you were squeaky clean. You both spent the rest of the day in bed, shagging and cuddling, pausing to eat the leftover pizza. It was your perfect Sunday and you felt warm and cosy. It made you sad that it had to come to an end for the work week. 

At 7pm you both reluctantly decide it’s time to go home. Graham let you borrow a pair of clean pants with a smile. You’re pleased to find you’re both the same size. “Looks like my wardrobe just doubled,” you joke. 

Graham insists on walking you home and you joke that he’s a being a gentleman. When you get back to your flat, you find it hard to leave Graham. At the door he’s holding your hand and you’re both smiling at each other, giving little kisses that seem to go on longer each go. You have the clever idea to invite him in with the promise of making a quick dinner. Graham must feel the same way because he quickly agrees and follows you and Kip inside the house. 

You decide to make cheese toasties and oven chips. Graham takes Kip out to the back garden to do his business. While you’re making sure the toasties don’t burn, you’re looking out the window to see Kip and Graham playing in the garden. It makes you smile and you feel your stomach do little butterflies. 

Graham comes inside with Kip as soon as you’re pulling the oven chips out. He serves you both a glass of Coke and you’re serving up the portions for dinner.   
“Oven chips! I love oven chips!” Graham exclaims as you laugh and set out the brown sauce. 

You both tuck into dinner and Graham tells you it’s the best cheese toastie and oven chips he’s ever had; you smile and roll your eyes. 

Graham helps with the washing up and you find yourselves afterward sitting on the sofa, snuggling close with a record playing in the background. 

“You made me dinner just so you could keep me around longer, didn’t you?” Graham whispers as he nuzzles your hair. 

You grin and look up at him. “Did it work?”

“I demand dinner every night I walk you home now,” Graham teases.

You laugh and cuddle closer to him. Graham rests his head on yours and you can hear his heartbeat and feel his chest relax. Your eyes start to close. 

Your eyes snap open and you look at the time - the clock says 11:30. Graham is snoring softly above you, his head still on yours and his arms wrapped around you. You slowly slide out of his grip, which causes him to stir and open his eyes sleepily.

“What time is it?” Graham asks. 

“11:30,” you answer. 

“Mm, it’s late. I’m sorry I didn’t expect to stay this late. I’ll order an Uber right now,” Graham says as he starts to stretch. 

“Just stay over,” you say sleepily. “It’s late. You can leave early tomorrow morning.”

Graham smiles and cups your face in his hand. “Are you sure?”

You nod. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Graham follows you into your room. You both strip down to your briefs and climb into bed; Graham takes his usual spot close to the window. You big spoon Graham, wrapping your arms around him and tangling your legs with his. You kiss the top of his head and you both bid each other goodnight. 

**

The alarm shrills at 7:45am, your normal morning time. Your eyes open slowly and you see that you and Graham are facing each other. His eyes crack open with the alarm and you’re both groaning. 

“Bloody Mondays. I don’t want to wake up,” you groan as you move to lay on your back. 

Graham laughs lightly and cuddles into you. “Call off,” Graham says simply. 

You look down at him and he looks up at you. His eyes are big and soft, eye wrinkles surrounding them. His scruff is lightly scratching your chest and it feels pleasant. Graham’s hair is messy and sticking up. He blinks at you. 

It felt so hard to leave him for the day. Even though you’re working from home, if Graham were to stay you’d ignore him due to work. That wouldn’t be fair to him, right?

You smile and pick your phone up. You send a text to your boss, saying you’re going to be out for the day. 

“Looks like I’m skivving today,” you grin as you set your phone down. 

Graham’s face breaks out into the sweetest smile and he kisses your neck. 

“Why don’t we get tested today,” Graham suggests. 

You kiss his lips and nod. “That sounds like a perfect idea.”

Graham suggests a clinic he goes to that gives same day results. You both quickly get ready, feed Kip, and leave early to get to the clinic before a line forms. At the clinic you’re both tested; you’re holding hands waiting for the results and you feel completely giddy. 

When you both get a clean bill of health you feel like a weight has been lifted. You get butterflies again. 

The ride back home to your place felt like ages. You’re holding hands and his thumb brushing the top of your hand; it causes you to look at him and you’re both grinning underneath your masks. 

When you finally get home and get inside your flat, Graham pulls you close to him and crushes his mouth against yours. Your arms snake around his neck and you run your fingers through the back of his hair, pulling the strands lightly which makes Graham groan into your mouth. His hands run down your back and underneath your jacket and shirt; his fingers are softly brushing your skin, causing you to break out into goosepimples. You pull yourself away from the kissing to take your jacket off, and you lift up your shirt to show Graham your bare torso. He smiles and leans down to kiss from your neck down to your chest and bringing you close to him again. 

His hands are trailing down your bare back again, all the way down to cup your arse, and suddenly you feel him pick you up to your surprise. You yelp and he laughs, kissing you deeply again. You wrap your legs around his waist and he’s carrying you to your bedroom. He drops you gently onto your bed and you both giggle. Graham pulls his shirt over his head and throws it down on the floor; he then lays his body down on yours, going back to kissing you gently. You cradle his head in your hands again and let your hands drift down to his bum, cupping his cheeks and gently pushing his hips down onto yours. 

Both of your hard cocks are pressing against each other and you both moan loudly. Graham leans to his side and he’s unzipping your trousers, his warm hand slipping inside your pants to touch your hard cock. His hand grips you and starts to stroke; his lips are still on yours, kissing you sexily and sweetly and you have chills, which makes him pull back and look down at you. “Are you okay?,” he whispers and his hand stalls. 

You nod furiously, your cheeks feeling hot. “Yes, yes. It just feels so good.”

Graham’s face breaks into a grin and he leans down to kiss you again. He pulls away to slowly pull your pants and trousers down off your legs; you kick your legs to shake the offending clothes off. You’re completely naked in front of Graham, something you’ve done before, but with how soft he’s being you feel more vulnerable. You self consciously lay your hands on your stomach and Graham notices, and he pulls your hands away and kisses them lightly with a warm smile. 

He pulls away from you to take off his own jeans and underwear and soon he’s just as naked and just as hard. You scoot yourself further up the bed, comfortably situating yourself; meanwhile Graham is rummaging around in the drawer you keep your lube and condoms and only brings out the lube. You take a deep breath as Graham smiles at you and crawls onto you, setting the lube aside. 

“You okay?” Graham asks again, looking down at you sweetly and brushing your hair back from your forehead. “We can use a condom if you want.”

You nod reassuringly. “No, I want this like this.” You reach up to kiss him lightly. 

You pull his glasses off and carefully place them on your nightstand. You reach down to Graham’s hard cock and lightly stroke him, kissing him and listening to his sighs and breaths. You feel Graham’s lubed fingers brush against your bum, slowly brushing and probing and finding their way to your hole. He’s kissing you as you feel his fingers push their way into you, his mouth swallowing your moans. 

When you both break away for breath, Graham leans down to take the head of your cock in his mouth. Your hand is running through his hair, gripping the roots as you feel him suck you gently. The combination of his fingers in you and your erection in his mouth is almost too much. 

“Please, Graham, please,” you beg as you feel his mouth go further down on you. 

He lets go and looks up at you and smiles, kissing your hip, his fingers curling up and touching your sweet spot. “What do you want?”

You almost sob hearing this. “I want you to fuck me,” you cry. “Please, I need to feel you inside me.”

Graham is grinning now. His fingers leave you, making you whimper, and you reach over to grab the lube. Graham is sitting on his knees when you squeeze the lube into your hands, rubbing your hands together to warm the lube up, and your hand reaches down to touch him. He lets out a low breathy moan as you stroke him. His hand is on your hand and lightly pushing it away. “Lay down,” Graham whispers. 

You lay back down, your head resting on the pillows, spreading your legs invitingly. Graham rests between your legs and you feel his cock at your arse; he’s leaning above you and leaving little kisses along your face and neck reassuringly.

“Are you ready?” Graham asks. 

You smile and nod. “Kiss me?” You ask quietly, which makes Graham’s eyes go soft. 

He obliges you, kissing you tenderly as he enters you slowly. He feels incredible with no barrier between you; it feels so good you’re both cooing and moaning. Once he’s fully in you, he cries loudly and he rests his forehead against yours. When he begins a slow rhythm you hear him let out the lowest moan you’ve heard yet. “God you feel so good,” Graham whines. “So fucking good.”

Your bodies are moving together and it feels even better than you’ve imagined. You don’t really have condomless sex with people but you’re so glad you’re doing it with Graham; you feel closer to him, he feels incredible, and you can tell he’s loving it as well. It feels incredibly vulnerable and trusting to be missionary with him. You wrap your legs around him and cling to his body, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper. 

You start to touch yourself while he’s thrusting into you. He pulls back to watch you, his face contorted with pleasure and awe watching you, and you feel sexy. You grip the head of your cock and let the precum pool, which makes Graham moan and bite his bottom lip. He lifts your leg and kisses your ankle and foot while he’s thrusting, his eyes still on you. 

“‘M gonna cum soon,” Graham whispers. 

You cry out when you hear that. “Cum in me,” you moan. 

He lets go of your leg and leans over you to thrust as deeply as he can, and to kiss you while doing so. You grip onto him tightly when you feel his hips become erratic; you then feel a wet warmth inside you and Graham is panting, twitching with every spasm, and he’s crying out loudly. You’re watching him awestruck, feeling lucky to see him literally come undone. You kiss his jaw as he shutters and slows his pace. He collapses on you and he’s out of breath. 

“I’m gonna cum soon too,” you say to him, and he lifts his head up to look at you. 

“I want you to cum in me,” he says quietly. 

You look at him and nod furiously. He pulls back to grab the lube and stroke your beyond hard cock. You sit up into a sitting position, and you help guide him onto your hips. Graham sits on you carefully, his face contorted, but he keeps his eyes on you and you can’t look away from him either. He feels so good, so tight, so warm around you that you’re afraid you’ll cum right then and there. Soon he starts to move his hips and you grip him tightly. You tell him you can’t last much longer and he rests his arms on your shoulders to steady himself while he fastens his pace. Your hands are supporting his arse and soon you’re calling out that you’re coming. Graham’s head is thrown back as you shoot into him, and he’s crying out as he feels you come in him. Your hands are now around his waist and you’re moving him up and down on you, slowing the pace   
as you come down from your orgasm.

You’re both completely and utterly spent. You’re still inside Graham when he flops onto you, breathing heavily and you’re both sticky with sweat. You bring his face to yours to kiss him deeply and sweetly; he finally gets up and you slip out of him, both of you groaning at the loss of contact. 

Both of you are on your backs now, sticky and catching your breaths. Your hands are touching and when you turn to look at Graham, he’s looking up with a big grin on his face. 

“That,” you say, “was fucking amazing.”

You both laugh and roll over to face each other. You kiss each other as if to seal the coupling. 

“Thank you,” Graham says softly. 

“No, thank you! Bloody hell that was probably the best sex I’ve ever had!” You exclaim. 

Graham smiles and looks down shyly. “I’m just really glad I met you and that we have... this.”

You smile and kiss his nose, which makes him scrunch his face up and blush.

“Me too, Graham. And I’m glad it’s with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy, loving smut and a realization for our dear reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Still in the shit but I come bringing a sweet chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far and leaving nice comments.

You’re in complete bliss these days. It’s been a long time since you’ve felt anything beyond lust , or heartbreak, for someone. You had mainly been busy with Kip, work, and friends to not worry about anyone beyond a one night stand. These days are different though. 

You’ve fallen for Graham hard and fast. 

The day you played hooky was what really made you fall for him. Seeing Graham cuddle with Kip in bed, reading his phone while the little dog curled up in his arms. Graham knowing where everything is in your kitchen and bringing you a cup of tea when you woke up from your nap. Soft, gentle sex as your nightcap, holding each other in sweaty arms afterwards. 

Graham invites you over to his house one night during the week for dinner. He says he wants to make you a meal he’s made a couple times before and you’re curious because he’s always stated he was a bad cook. 

You show up with Kip in arm and your work laptop in your backpack with a change of clothes, just in case. Graham smiles at you when he opens the door and kisses you gently. He gives Kip a little head rub and ushers you inside his home. You slip off your shoes, put Kip down to run off, hang up your jacket, and put your things aside. Graham waits for you and holds out a hand for you to lightly hold as he leads to the kitchen, the smells of Indian curry wafting about. 

“So, what’s this mystery meal you’ve been holding out on me?”

“Chickpea and potato curry with basmati rice,” Graham says. 

You see a couple pots and pans bubbling away. Graham stirs in one pot, adding some salt after he’s tasted it. You see Graham cracking open a can of coconut milk, adding it to the curried vegetables, stirring it in slowly. 

“How long were you gonna hold out on me with this?” You tease. 

Graham smiles sheepishly. “This is more of a ‘going steady’ meal. Don’t make it for many people.”

You both lock eyes and you can see Graham’s face turn a lovely pink. Going steady. You like the sound of that. 

Graham starts to plate up the food and you serve the drinks and set the table. The food looks delicious as he gives you a plate. When you tuck in it’s much better than you expected. Graham blushes a bit when you tell him the meal is delicious; he blushes even harder when he admits he’s practiced making the dinner so he could impress you. 

After the washing up, you both settle onto the settee and Graham has the telly on, his arm wrapped around you as you’re laying back on Graham’s chest. You can hear his heartbeat and you feel yourself rise and fall gently with each breath he takes. 

“Are you staying the night?”, Graham asks softly. 

You nod. “I brought my work laptop and a change of clothes just in case.”

Graham grins and squeezes you. He offers you control of the remote and you settle on some old Seinfeld episodes. Kip is curled up on your lap, and you’re lazily stroking his fur. You feel your eyes start to close. 

When you wake up again you feel Graham is gently kissing your head and rubbing your shoulders. 

“Hey, you fell asleep. Let’s go to bed now.”

You sigh sleepily. “Nooo, I was just resting my eyes,” you protest. 

Graham smiles. “You were snoring!”

“I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were! I’m going to need a hearing aid now,” Graham teases. 

You roll your eyes and stretch. “I wanted to finish Seinfeld.”

Graham leans over to kiss you. “If you go to bed right now, you’ll get a treat,” he says against your lips. 

You pull back to look at his face properly, interest piqued, and Graham is grinning back mischievously, his eyebrows raising comically. 

“A treat?”

Graham nods. “And you’ll only get it if you go to bed,” he says in a sing song voice. 

You laugh and Graham takes Kip from you, telling you he’ll take Kip out and he’ll meet you in the bedroom. You rush upstairs to quickly brush your teeth, wash your face, and strip down to your briefs. Just as you’re laying down onto the bed you see Graham walking in with Kip, placing the dog on his dog bed (that Graham had bought for him and even bought a few more beds around the house for Kip to curl up in his favourite places) and crawling up toward you, a sly smile playing on his lips as he locks eyes with you. 

Graham lowers his face to gently kiss your lips. “I’m glad to see you in bed like I asked.” 

“Well,” you say against his mouth, “I was promised a treat.”

“Ah, yes,” Graham agreed, sitting back on his knees and sizing you up. “I have to make good on my promise.”

He picks up your bare feet gently and begins to massage them firmly. You squirm a bit and hold back a laugh. 

“Are you ticklish?!”

“No!” You breathlessly reply; you’ve always been a bad liar and you can tell Graham is seeing right through your crumbling facade.

“So you won’t mind if I do this?”

A finger is slightly brushing against the arch of your foot. You stifle a laugh by biting your lips. You shake your head. 

“Or this?”

Now there’s multiple fingers softly brushing against your arch and your sole.   
You feel your steeliness melting. 

“I’m sure this is fine then too.”

The fingers are now adding pressure to their brushing and you’ve lost it now; you’re giggling and fidgeting and yelling for Graham to stop. He’s laughing and enjoying your guard falling and tickles all over your feet. Just then Graham stops his tickling and brings your foot to his lips to place a small kiss, his eyes locking with yours. The scruff on his face is tickling your feet too but in a pleasant way - in a way you don’t mind at all. 

Your breathing becomes hitched. 

He takes it as a sign to go ahead and puts pressure to the ghosting kisses, watching your face for any discomfort. You smile warmly at him and bite your bottom lip; he takes this as a sign to kiss up to your ankles, nibbling gently and giving sucking kisses. He makes his way up to your thighs on both legs, nipping at your inner thighs near the hem of your briefs, and it makes you squirm. He looks up and grins at you, slowly sliding your underwear down your legs and helping you fling off the garment. 

You’re now laying naked in front of Graham, smiling up at him slyly. Graham returns your stare with wide eyes and a flushed face. He leans down to kiss the crease of your thigh, planting tiny kisses to your hard cock. When he finally presses his lips to the side of your cock, you groan and let your head fall back. You feel Graham’s tongue lick up to your head and a wet heat engulf you. Your hand falls lightly on Graham’s head, tugging his hair gently when you feel him start to suck around you, the little hair tugs causing Graham to moan around you. 

You let yourself watch him go down on you with his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips is wrapped around you and you can see he’s enjoying giving you pleasure. When he opens his eyes he sees you staring, Graham pulls away to hear you whine and see you thrust your hips up. He just gently kisses tummy and whispers for you to turn over. 

Eagerly you’re on your knees and hands, and you feel Graham’s hands slide softly on your skin. He kisses from your neck down, biting at his favourite parts, and down to your bum and you lift your hips up excitedly. He’s slowly kissing down your cheeks, biting where they meet your thighs. It makes you laugh breathlessly and move your bottom. Graham slaps you and tells you to stay still, that you won’t get your treat if you’re too squirmy. You groan, feeling your skin tingle from his hard spank. 

Then you feel Graham lick you, making you whine. His strong hands are rubbing your cheeks, slowly opening you up. You feel him kiss you there; you whimper and hide your face in your pillow, and you feel Graham bring your hips closer to his face. His tongue presses against you and now you really yelp. 

He’s merciless with you. You’re moaning and grabbing behind you at his hair, tugging when he presses a spot that’s extra sensitive. He pulls away and kisses your skin tenderly; you groan at the loss of contact. 

“Please, Graham, please,” you beg, wiggling your hips toward him. 

Graham laughs and spanks you again and immediately rubs your sore skin. “You’re eager for your treat, aren’t you?”

You nod vigorously. Graham leans down to kiss the side of your face and you turn your head at a better angle to kiss his lips fully. He’s kissing you while shifting to the side of the bed to pull out the lube. Your stomach is fluttering when he pulls away; he slowly traces your lips with his fingers and you hungrily suck them into your mouth, suckling them softly and looking up at him with doe eyes. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, “I’m gonna come with you doing this.” 

He pulls his fingers out of your mouth and you watch him unzip his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his hard cock and you watch him rub the lube on. It’s so hot watching Graham prepare himself for you before sex. You’ll never get tired of it. And you realize he’s going to keep his clothes on, which turns you on even more. 

Graham positions himself behind you and you feel his strong hands grip around your hips, feeling him brush against you. He leans over to kiss the back of your neck as he pushes into you slowly, tenderly. You gasp softly as you feel Graham build a rhythm. He’s constantly rubbing your lower back, squeezing you gently, telling you how good you feel around him. You raise yourself up and Graham pulls you close to him, kissing your face and neck while he’s thrusting into you. You feel his hands run along your stomach, up to your chest, and you hear him moan in your ear. His face is buried in your neck and you feel him kiss your shoulder. When you start to touch yourself Graham pulls away and whispers, “I want to see you.”

He quickly flips you onto your back and drapes himself over you, kissing your jaw and your neck, sucking on your Adam’s apple, and you feel him push into you again. You cry out and wrap your arms and legs around him, holding Graham near as he continues to slowly thrust into you. He tells you to touch yourself again and you do so, looking at him straight in the eye as you pull your foreskin over your cock. Graham moans when he sees this and pushes harder into you; he leans over you so his lips are ghosting over yours and you bring your hands up to his waist, tracing your fingers along the waistband of his jeans, running them under his shirt to feel his soft stomach and run up to his chest, pinching his nipples. 

“I’m gonna come,” you say breathlessly. 

Graham responds by kissing you deeply and thrusting harder. “Come for me,” he moans, kissing down to your chin. “I want to see you come.”

Graham pulls himself up and grips your hips and watches your hand fisting furiously up and down your cock, stopping to rub your thumb over the head, spreading wetness all over you. Your left hand is ghosting over your left hip - the sure sign to Graham you’re close. Graham is thrusting hard and deep in you, and he actually comes first, his head thrown back and a low growl escaping his lips as he squeezes your hips and you feel him empty into you. His thrusts slow down and he’s breathing hard, looking down at you to see you still haven’t finished. 

“Do you need help baby?” He coos. 

“I’m getting there,” you whine. 

You feel him gently pull out and suddenly leans down to wrap his red lips around the head of your cock; you’re still jerking yourself off with his mouth wrapped around you, moaning and tonguing around your head. When you feel Graham gently cup your balls you lose it; your hips are thrusting into his mouth and you’re coming hard, going momentarily blind. Graham obediently keeps his mouth on you, and when you come to you see him lick you clean, suckling on your sensitive head. You’re breathing heavily as Graham lets go, kissing up your body to your mouth, and you thread your fingers through his hair as he kisses you hard and deep. 

When you both break for breath you start laughing euphorically, running your hands through your sweaty hair. Graham is grinning down at you and kisses your forehead lovingly and flops down next to you. 

You prop yourself up on your arm and look down at Graham. You laugh as you notice he still has his clothes on. 

“You need to take these off already,” you say as you lift the hem of his shirt up. 

Graham smiles sheepishly and takes his clothes off, getting as nude as you are. He settles back into bed and makes grabby hands at you to come back to him. You cuddle on his chest, your head resting in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m going to need a treat more often,” you say. 

Graham laughs. “Good boys get treats,” he says mischievously. 

Your stomach flips excitedly as you giggle and kiss his neck. 

Soon you’re both falling asleep, content in each other’s arms. 

**

In the morning you wake up to sunlight filtering through the curtains and Graham’s face buried in the back of your neck. His right arm is wrapped loosely around you and you can hear him snore softly. The clock on the side table reads 7:30am - almost time to wake up for work. You groan and bury your face into the pillow. 

“Mmphh”, you hear Graham stirring. “Is it almost time to wake up?” He sounds so cute when he’s sleepy. 

“Yeah, I woke up fifteen minutes before my alarm,” you whisper. You feel Graham’s face bury further into your neck and he leaves a small kiss. You bring his hand to your mouth to kiss gently. 

“You should skivv off work again,” Graham says sleepily. 

“Graham! You know I can’t,” you tut and turn over to look at him properly. 

You see he’s looking at you with one eye open and his face slightly puffy from sleep. “It was worth a try though, right?”

You laugh and lightly slap his shoulder. 

“Well since I’m up I might as well make the coffee.” 

You reach over to pick up your briefs from the night before and one of Graham’s flannels, slipping on the shirt unbuttoned. You make your way downstairs and set up the French press with the ground beans. You peer into his fridge to see he has a couple eggs and some crusty bread. 

When Graham meets you in the kitchen, you feel him wrap his arms around you while you’re plating up the fried eggs. He rests his head on your shoulder and watches while you butter up some toast.   
He helps you with pouring the coffees, making your cup the way you like it, and you both stand up while eating your breakfast, leaning against the counter and smiling goofily at each other. 

Graham takes your empty plate and coffee cup and washes the dishes. He meets you upstairs already in the shower and he slips inside with you. It’s sweet and intimate sharing a shower with him. You both share little kisses and touches; you enjoy washing Graham’s hair and soaping him up, leaving little kisses on his wet shoulders. 

When you’re out of the shower you both get dressed for the day. You set your workstation up in the sitting room facing the back garden. Graham kisses you before he goes to his office and you settle in for the day, already missing Graham even though he’s just metres away. 

The work day goes by quickly. When it’s time clock out for work, you stand up and stretch. Graham calls out your name and asks if you’re off work now. You say that you are and he comes to you to give you a kiss. 

“I missed you,” he says simply. It makes you smile and blush a bit. 

Graham suggests taking Kip out for a night walk and that maybe you can pick up some food on the walk. You get Kip ready for the walk and shrug your jacket on, grabbing your masks. Graham follows you out the door, locking it behind you. 

It felt nice walking around in the crisp night air. Kip is happy to stretch his little legs, sniffing everywhere new to him in this unfamiliar meighbourhood. You slip your hand in Graham’s and he squeezes your hand affectionately. 

Graham takes you to a Thai place on the way home. You watch him order from outside the shop, keeping watch on Kip. You realize that you feel so comfortable around Graham; that you really don’t want to spend any extra time apart from him. 

Back at Graham’s house when you’re both eating dinner and watching Graham slurp up his pad see ew you’re struck with the realization: you could very possibly be in love with Graham. 

The thought jars you a bit but it also makes you feel content. When Graham easily convinces you to stay the night again you feel a flutter. Seeing Graham play with Kip to tire him out makes your heart bear faster. When Graham cuddles nakedly against your back and kisses your neck sleepily, biding you a goodnight, you realize it’s true: you love Graham. 

Now you just have to figure out if he loves you back and how to say it.


End file.
